Albus Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on hold
by xXCanaryCreamsXx
Summary: It's Albus' 1st year at Hogwarts and with Weasley blood, he's not going to let it go without an adventure.But is the adventure he wanted what it seems?The very one that haunted his parents memories?
1. Chapter 1:On the train

Albus Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

xXCanaryCreamsXx

Chapter One: On The Train

"Al! Come on! We need to find a _good _compartment before Roxanne, Fred, James, Louis and Seffie blow them all up with dung bombs .Exscuse me if I don't want to be sorted smelling like a cows backside!"

That voice belonged to Rose Weasley, Albus' favourite cousin and best friend.

"Okay, go on"

"Then_ move!_" Rose gave Albus a shove and pointed to the end of the train. Grumbling to himself, Albus made his way towards what people call 'The Potter and Weasley Compartments' reserved for, guess who?The Potter and Weasleys.

Albus slid the first door open, past the large banner saying "Reserved for Potter, Weasleys and friends",to find the compartment full of red heads,one brownish auborn and a single black mob.

As he closed the door,the black mob turned its head towards the incoming Potter and Weasley."Here comes the little Slytherin!" it said gleefully.

"Oh, shut up James!"

"Yeah!James leave him alone!" the brownish auborn punched James on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh, Seffie! Don't hurt me please! I only mean good!" James said in mock terror.

"Shut it or I really _will _hurt you!" Seffie elbowed hard him in the ribs.

"Come on guys, cut it out! We need to figure out how to get the Canary Creams to the Slytherin table! Thanks to you, James, the House~Elves wont give us so much as a chicken leg to share!" Roxanne scowled at James.

"How?" questioned Rose, Hermione's nosy-ness taking over, "What did he do? _Tell me_!"

"Nothing for you to worry about Rosie-Pose! " Fred winked at Roxanne , knowing he'd struck a nerve.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! EVER! " Rose had fallen for it.

Fred just grinned at Roxanne. Roxanne grinned at Fred. "Oh really Rosie-Pose?I think little Scorpious Malfoy would _love _that name, don't you?"

"Hell no!"

"Tut Tut, Rosie-Pose.I should be telling Aunt Hermione about that language of yours!" Fred said in mock dissapointment.

Rose's face went pale.

"You wouldn't" she whispered.

"Oh yes! I can already_ hear _the howler in the morning! What a way to start Hogwarts, isn't it Rosie-Pose?"

Rose's ears turned scarlet. "Come on, Al. Let's go find another compartment" she muttered pulling Albus' sleeve. "Wait!" it was James, "Seffie, is your sister not starting Hogwarts?"

"Yeah,Tay-!"

At that moment the door flew open and a brownish/auborn blur knocked Albus and Rose onto the seats.

"Take that,you lousy snakes!"

"TAYLOR!"

The blur turned round and faced Seffie with wide green eyes, a lighter shade than Albus'.She muttered something very quietly which sounded a lot like "Ship".

"Hi Seffie" she squeaked.

Seffie glared at the girl, Sapphire eyes on fire.

"_What_,"Seffie spat,"_do you call this?" _.Seffie thrust a hand towards the open door, then to Albus and Rose in the corner.

"_Well,"_the girl was placing her words carefully as if to tread carefully across the fire but not burn to much ,"You say what, does that mean_ what_ Slytherins did I hex or _what _hex did I use?"

Seffie sighed in frustration. "Get out" she said.

"Why? I quite like it here, don't you? Oh yes I'll stay." Taylor sat on the seat across from Rose and Albus, who were still sprawled across the seat,watching the scene.

Seffie glared at the Taylor girl and said "_Do you want me to tell Leenie?"_

Taylor gasped. "I think I changed my mind. Smells like birds in here! Or is it cream?". Roxanne sighed and shook her got up and made a dash for the exit, knocking Albus and Rose onto to the seats again.

"You've got to stop _doing_ that!" Rose said as Taylor muttered apologies.

"Oh yeah, um, Taylor take those to flobberworms with you!" James called as Taylor stepped out into the corridor.

"I AM _NOT _A FLOBBERWORM!" bellowed Rose.

"Whatever,Garden Gnome." And with that the door shut with a bang that caught the edge of Albus' Muggle clothes. Sighing, he wrenched it out and followed the girls." It would be good to have a friend that is a boy,"he thought as he walked into an empty compartment,"if I can count Taylor as a friend".

Albus decided that he quite liked Taylor. She loved Quidditch so Mum wouldn't mind her and Dad wanted him to be friends with every one. Lily would like someone else to complain about how the rules of being 11 are unfair at Hogwarts. He made a mental note_ not _to talk about Hogwarts with Lily and Taylor.

Albus still thought that the Holyhead Harpies were better than the Applebay Arrows, but if she thinks that they're good, he can't be bothered arguing.

They talked about Quidditch until the lunch trolley came round and after buying the most sweets they could get before James or Fred scoffed them all, two compartments down.

While biting the head off of the frog, he thought about his train ride so far.

"Taylor, are you Seffie's sister?"

"How can you tell?" Taylor replied sourly and faced the Albus, he did not recognize the sarcasm.

"Well you do have the same hair colour and- Oh, you were being sarcastic!" Albus said as the thought dawned on him.

Taylor glared at him and Rose elbowed him in the opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a blond boy, who poked his head round the compartment door.

"Sorry to interfere, but can I please sit here? Everywhere else either said no or the people were all _boring_!"

The boy's face lit a cauldron for Albus but his name didn't . Rose obviously recognised him.

_"Your'e Scorpius Malfoy!" _

"Hello, Weasley. Yes that is my remind you I am not my father, so any thing youv'e heard about me, probably isn't true."

"Um... _Okay_" Rose went bright red.

Oh, Albus thought, that's who he is .


	2. Chapter 2:The Life of Taylor Jones

Albus Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

xXCanaryCreamsXx

Chapter 2: The life of Taylor Jones

_"Your'e Scorpius Malfoy!" _

_"Hello, Weasley. Yes that is my to remind you I am not my father, so any thing youv'e heard about me, probably isn't true."_

_"Um... Okay" Rose went bright red._

_Oh, Albus thought, that's who he ._

There was a few minutes of akward spoke first.

"Um...Sure?"

Scorpuis sat down next to glanced around the room but his eyes settled on eyes narrowed.

"_You,_"he snarled causing Albus to jerk and in the movement drop his wand on the ground_._

_"Your'e the one that shot that hex into our compartment! I was struggling to find a prefect for ages to remove the spell!"_

"You were making fun of Gryffindors and the other houses, of course I couldn't let you go without retaliating!" Taylor ripped open a Chocolate Frog and stuffed it in her mouth.

"If you actually looked before you hexed, you would have noticed _I_ was in the corner reading Quidditch through the Ages!"

"Oh...Sorry"

Scorpius did something that surprised them. He grinned."I have to say that was a good hex, was it?"

Taylor took that as a peace gave him a grin and laughed."The Anteoculatia Hex! It gives the victim antlers!"

Scorpious cave a confused look."How in the name of Merlin did I end up with a tail?"

Taylor shrugged and opened a box of Bertie Botts and pelted Rose with a rather muddy colour one. Rose had a box in here hand aswell and retaliated by throwing a grey one at Taylor .It hit her on the nose.

Albus saw where this was going and cast one of the spells his Aunt Hermione showed him.

"IMMOBULUS!"

The beans in the air going both ways stopped in mid air and fell to the turned to the two girls in mid pelt. "Stop it "he told them .As Albus kneeleddowntown retrieve the beans, his cousin Dominique came in.

"You haven't seen Siffie have you?" she asked,"and whats with the beans on the floor?".

He turned around to Dominique."Seffie? Sure she's two compartments down."

Dominique rolled her eyes at him."Siffie not Seffie! You dimwit!" Albus noticed that Taylor stared out the window when Dominique mentioned Siffie and Seffie.

"Nope" Scorpious said dryly, "Haven't seen her".

Dominique turned round to face she realised who he was, she raised the eyebrows at Rose. Rose shrugged in repliey.

"Well, I _do_ believe I was talking to my dear cousin, Albus _Potter, _and not to you".Dominique let her tongue last on his second name,"I'll see you later,Al and Rosie."

And with that Dominique left.

"Sorry about she knows_ everything so she does!" _Albus told Scorpious.

Rose decided to ask Taylor about the Siffie and Seffie thing. "So what's this about Siffie and Seffie?" She asked.

Taylor sighed and fiddled with a keyring ball with lots of emeralds on it.

"As you may know," she began," Seffie is my sister..."

"Taylor, how many sisters do you have?" Rose asked mumbled something ."Sorry, I can't hear you" Albus said.

Taylor sighed again and said"4. I'm the youngest of 5 girls. Seffie, Siffie,Evie and is really called Persephone and Siffie is Tisiphone and Evie is Evelyn and Leenie is Joleanne. My real name is Winifred but I hate it so they call me by my middle name."

Rose seemed shocked so Scorpious asked his own question for a change.

"Are they all here? At Hogwarts?".

"Not all of was in Teddy Lupins year and house .They were close friends." Albus faintley remembered Teddy talk about Leenie when he was there.

"Evie is in her 7th year and is best friends with Victoire, Siffie is in 5th year with Dominique, as you have seen, and Seffie is in 3rd year with Roxanne, James,Fred and Louis."

Albus took his time to question. "Do they all look like you?"

"Well, my mother was a metamorphmagus and –"

She was cut off by Rose who burst out "Can you do any thing?"

"I can change my hair and face but that's yes," she said, sensing Rose's next question,"My sister's can do it too, but Leenie is the best as she can change every thing!"

"Awesome!" Albus sighed.

"It's getting darker!Hogwarts soon!" Rose exclaimed peering out the examined the boys." "At least we've got our robes on, you haven't!" she said,"Say, after you change,I'll take you to find my sisters and I might just show you my metamorphmagus abilities." Taylor told them.

The boys were quicker that the snitch changing while Rose and Taylor went to uncover their new classmates.


End file.
